Murder At The Docks
by Dazuki
Summary: 1940's Los Konohas. Detective Shikamaru Nara has been assigned a case that's tied to the suspected mob boss Okami Tsukino. Will he be able to crack the case and put her away for good? Or is he in over his head with this cunning and beautiful woman. AU, Shika/OC Rated M For adult themes and violence
1. Chapter 1 - Disturbing the Peace

Chapter 1

The big city. A sprawling metropolis of buildings. A jungle of skyscrapers with flowing rivers of automobiles.

A place where any man could find his place in the world. A place where any woman could raise a family with peace of mind. Where children could grow and let their dreams take hold. And where anyone had a chance to make it big on the silver screen

Los Konohas was truly becoming a city of wonders. A city where dreams could come true. Its people thought of it almost as a little slice of heaven on Earth. Its beautiful weather, vast beaches, and growing economy made it the perfect place to call home. It truly was a place most people could only dream of living in.

But sadly, dreams aren't without their nightmares. And Los Konohas had its fair share of those as well.

While the city seemed to be a place of hopes and dreams, it hid a dark secret. A secret that always lurked just out of view, silently skulking in the shadows, just under everyone's nose.

The criminal underground was flourishing from the dark alleyways just as much as the city was. A massive underground business of drugs, prostitution, thievery, and murder. But it proved to be a worthwhile risk for anyone involved. Even small time drug peddlers could make a pretty penny slinging dope on the street corner and those in charge could lead lavish lifestyles.

It was inevitable that some gangs would prove more successful than others. While some struggled to keep their heads above water, others grew beyond imagination. And none were more successful or notorious than the Taiyos and Tsukinos.

The Taiyos were led by a man who kept his identity a secret for his own protection. He led his gang from a distance and with an air of caution about him. Not many people knew who he really was and he liked it that way. But the man had some brains and some guts.

His gang had been running the city from the shadows for a long time. They had more money and power than they knew what to do with.

That is, until the Tsukinos came onto the scene and started to stir things up. They started out as a small time gang who didn't stand out much. The kind of people who wouldn't even make a blip on the Taiyos radar. They were nothing more than small time drug peddlers operating out of abandoned buildings.

But that was only until Ryuuji Tsukino inherited the family business from his late father. Ryuuji was a calm and collected man with a knack for business and investment. He was also very cautious when it came to his dealings with the underground world. A man of dignity, poise, and style.

He took a dying business and turned it into a thriving empire. While in charge he opened an array of bars, brothels, and restaurants as a cover for his gang's criminal activities. They were useful in many ways. They made it easy to conduct his business in safety and they proved a wonderful way to launder his gang's profits.

The Tsukinos had made their mark on the map with the smuggling and manufacturing of drugs, illegal alcohol trade, and an array of women to serve the needs of lonely men. And it made the Taiyo gang very uneasy.

A bitter rivalry started between the two as the Tsukinos grew in power. The fights between the two gangs escalated from small street brawls to brutal murder in just a few years. The Taiyos had become afraid that the Tsukinos could pose a real threat; that they could lose their grip on the city and they planned to do something about it.

The Taiyos tried their best to take out Ryuuji at every turn. But Ryuuji was a cautious man who made it very difficult for the Taiyos to even get close to him. He rarely went out in public and only traveled in armored cars. Even the Taiyos best assassins couldn't get close to him.

But shortly after the death of his wife, Ryuuji began acting out of character. He was brash and reckless with his dealings and the businesses he had opened in his years of operating the gang were beginning to waver. He began spending his evenings drinking his sorrows away rather than at home. And it was this behavior that cost him his life.

Another lonely night spent at the bottom of a bottle followed by a stumble through a park were how he spent his last minutes on Earth. Maybe they had been following him for a while or maybe it was just chance that a small group from the Taiyo gang happened to be in that same park. But one way or the other, they were the last thing that Ryuuji Tsukino ever saw.

He left behind two daughters. Hime, his oldest, was already a full grown woman and married to a handsome rich fellow. She had always been on the spoiled side and preferred not to bother with the family business. She opted instead to spend her time at fancy parties and in the company of men.

Okami was his second born. A woman in body alone. Although less spoiled than her older sister, she was still a bit immature and egotistical. But she had been raised to know the business and, had she more time to mature, could have rivaled her father in running it.

As per their father's will, the youngest would inherit the empire that had been left behind. Half a dozen bars, acres of land, warehouses and factories, and a grimy underworld to call her own.

Just as her father did, she kept the illegal activities of her gang hidden behind the facade of the bars she managed. And none of her bars were as lavish or as popular as the Crescent Moon Club.

Over the years it had become the hottest place in town. And it had been lucky enough not suffer too much during Ryuuji's grieving. The bar was known for its wide selection of drinks, swinging music, and its beautiful women. Not a night went by when the bar wasn't packed with people of all kinds. Happy couples cutting a rug on the dance floor, men looking to get away from their nagging wives or perhaps spend the night with someone new, youngsters hoping for a night of fun, and even those who just want to drink their worries away.

It was by far one of Okami's favorite places to be. It gave her a chance to operate her empire from the comfort and relaxation of the club. And tonight seemed to be just like any other.

She sat at her favorite table in the back of the club watching the patrons dance and mingle. The scent of liquor and cigar smoke filled the large open room. A familiar smell that made her feel at home. She smiled to herself and gently reached down to take a sip of her drink. The sound of music casually drifted through the air and the beautiful voice of one of Okami's favorite singers set the mood.

But the peace was short lived. A man with soft blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to the table she was seated at. He stopped just inches from her table, a stern and serious look on his face. "Boss. There's a bit of a… problem. Over at the docks."

Okami turned her gaze from the man in front of her and down to her drink and spoke just above a whisper. "What kind of 'problem' are we talking about here, Raiden?"

He slowly bent over the table and leaned close to her ear, wary of any passerby's who may overhear their conversation "A Taiyo was found dead this morning right by one of your warehouses. Word has it that this wasn't just _any_ Taiyo either." Raiden paused for a moment, gauging his boss' reactions before continuing. "It was their second-in-command… I don't know who offed him, but there's no doubt that the cops are gonna' be lookin' at us for it."

Okami let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "Raiden, find out everything you can about this and get back to me. I didn't authorize anything of this sort and the last thing we need is the cops sticking their noses in our business."

"You got it Boss." And with that, Raiden made his way out of the bar.

The dark haired woman sat at her table, alone, listening to the song in the background and the murmur of conversation that filled the club. Worry filled her mind as thoughts of the news started to settle in. The second in command of the Taiyo gang getting killed wasn't a good sign. Either someone went behind her back and killed him without her say-so or someone was trying to frame her. Neither option sat well with her as they could both lead to a war between the two gangs.

She stood from the table and made her way to the back of the club where her office was located. Maybe some peace and quiet, she thought, would calm her mind. She nodded to the bartender as she walked into her office, signaling that he was to keep watch on things while she was in the back.

Her office was fairly simple and tidy. A bookshelf lined the wall to the left, it's shelves lined with various titles on business management and laws, along with some light reading for entertainment. On the right wall was a mini bar stocked with an array of her favorite drinks. Her desk sat in the middle of the small room, clean and organized. She strode over to the bar, grabbed one of her crystal wine glasses, and poured herself a small glass of merlot and went to sit at her desk.

She slumped into her chair with a sigh. Raiden most likely wouldn't have any information until the following day. And even so, he may not find out much given how recent the murder was.

The wine tingled on her lips as she took a sip and began to look through paperwork that had been sitting at her desk. She hoped that perhaps getting some work done would help to get her mind off of things until she had more information. Until then, worrying was doing her little good. She elected, instead, to spend the rest of her evening occupied with sorting the club's affairs.

She made her way home shortly after the bar closed for the night. She was driven home by her personal driver who escorted her around town in her custom-made armored car. She watched through the bullet proof glass as the street lights passed by her. Night had long since set over the city and most people were already home and tucked in their beds, safe and sound with their families.

Okami lost herself in thought until her driver opened her car door for her and announced that they had arrived at her home. He reached out a hand and helped her from the car. Before leaving, he bid her a good night and then made his way to tuck the car safely in her garage.

Her heels clacked on the ground as she made her way up the steps of her sprawling mansion. A gift left to her by her father. The large home was once filled with servants busily going to and fro as they did their jobs. The sounds of her sister gushing about whatever man she was dating at the time. The sounds of her mother playing the piano well into the evening. And the sounds of her father greeting her warmly as she arrived home. But now the house was silent. Her mother and father had passed and her sister had long since moved out. Okami didn't bother keeping the servants after her father passed. She thought it better to grieve peacefully by herself.

The grand foyer was a stunning sight. The large room held a beautiful chandelier and two masterfully carved staircases that lead to the upper floor. A large rug, no doubt imported, was spread out on the floor accenting the room perfectly. It had long decorated hallways on either side that led to other parts of the house.

Okami, tired and stressed, made her way up the stairs and towards her bedroom. The day had worn on her. Not only the worry she felt due to the murder near her warehouse, but the long night of paperwork for the club as well. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she reached the hallway that led to her bedroom. She tried to never make the mistake of bringing her work home with her.

She opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. Her bedroom itself was fairly simple. It held a canopy bed with dark blue sheets, a simple vanity that her mother had given her, and a desk where she could take care of whatever paperwork her businesses demanded at her leisure. She never spent much time at home so she never bothered with anything but the necessities.

Her heels clattered to the floor as she haphazardly kicked them off. She then undressed for bed and went about her nightly routine. With the worries of the day pushed into the back of her mind, Okami crawled onto her bed and under the soft comforter. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow she would have some answers. Tomorrow she would get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Body By The Warehouse

Chapter 2

The call had been received just after 5am. Some workers at the dock had discovered a body near one of the warehouses. The man, whoever he was, had been shot several times.

The police had arrived shortly after they had received the call and taped off the area to keep the curious from taking a peek or contaminating the crime scene. A few police officers perused around looking for clues and interviewing the workers who had found the body seeing if they couldn't find something out about the man or whoever killed him.

A car pulled up to the crime scene gaining to attention of the officers on duty. The doors opened and two men stepped out of the car. The driver was a man with a bored look on his face and a cigarette that hung loosely from his mouth. His dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail as to not get in the way of the hat on his head. His partner was a much more energetic looking fellow. His bright blue eyes held a determined look in them and his spiky blonde hair was a striking contrast to his dark suit.

An officer walked over to greet the two men who stepped out of the car. The pony tailed man spoke with a hint of boredom in his voice. "Detective Nara. Detective Uzumaki. Homicide"

"Detectives. We've been waiting for you." The officer spoke politely as he greeted them.

The dark haired man, Detective Nara, spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Yeah, yeah. What have we got to deal with this time?"

The officer gestured behind him in the direction of the body. "We've got a male, looks to be in his mid twenties. Multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen. He was found this morning by some of the workers here. There isn't much blood at the crime scene though. Unusual given how many holes the guy has in him."

Detective Nara took a drag off of his cigarette and tossed it to the ground before turning to his partner. "Right, let's go check this out and get this over with. Come on, Naruto." The detectives nodded to the officer as they walked past him and towards the barricades that surrounded the crime scene. His partner followed just behind him.

The two men passed the officers surrounding the body and got right to looking things over. The scene itself wasn't anything too out of the ordinary given the gang war that had been brewing. The young man was laying face down on the ground right next to one of the many warehouses that lined the docks. His suit was stained with blood and riddled with holes. Whoever shot this man wanted to make sure he was good and dead.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Alright Shikamaru, I had to look at the body last time so it's your turn to mess with it now. I'll go check out the area around it to see if I can find anything!" Without even giving his partner a chance to respond, Naruto walked away leaving his very annoyed looking partner to look over the body.

Shikamaru groaned and started walking over to where the dead man was laying on the ground. "Man, he's such a pain in the ass…"

He knelt down over the body to look him over. The man was averaged height with dark hair that was reminiscent of a water foul's behind. He looked to be somewhere in his 20's, as the officer had stated. He had half a dozen exit wounds on his back and he was covered in blood. Shikamaru grabbed the man and flipped him over so. The crime scene photographer had already done his job and documented everything, allowing the detectives to not worry about disturbing the body or evidence.

He took his time looking the man over trying to spot any indication of what may have happened. But his face and hands looked fine. No sign of a struggle or a fight that could have led to his death. He opened the man's jacket and riffled though his pockets. The only thing he found was a had written note that was stained with blood. Lucky for him the words were unmarred and legible. It read:

 _CRESCENT MOON CLUB_

 _SUNDAY, 9PM SHARP_

 _DON'T BE LATE!_

"Crescent Moon Club huh? Looks like we've got ourselves one hell of a lead…" Shikamaru took the note as evidence and looked the man over one last time to make sure he hadn't missed anything on him but the man held no more secrets.

He stood from his spot crouched over the body and looked over the scene more closely. As the officer has stated before there wasn't much blood at the scene. There was only a small amount that had been underneath the body. Not nearly enough considering how man holes the guy had in him. Shikamaru also took note at the lack of bullet holes on the warehouse behind the body. If that man _had_ been shot here the side of the warehouse would be littered with holes. He made a mental note to find out who the warehouse belonged to, just to be thorough.

His attention was grabbed by his partner calling out to him and making his way over, having apparently finished looking around for clues elsewhere. "Naruto. Did you find anything."

The blonde shook his head in response. "That's the weird thing. I didn't find _anything_. No tire tracks, footsteps, or shell casings. Nothin' at all."

"Looks like our John Doe was killed at another location and placed here so someone would find him. No foot prints or tire tracks, no shell casings, no bullet holes, no blood… Man, what a pain in the ass…"The pony tailed detective groaned.

"So, did you find anything on the guy?" Naruto looked at him with a hint of excitement.

Shikamaru smirked and started walking away from the crime scene. "I found a note in his jacket pocket. Looks like our guy was heading for the Crescent Moon Club for something."

Naruto looked at his partner with a hint of surprise. "Wait… The Crescent Moon Club? Isn't that the place Okami Tsukino owns? You know, that rich business lady who owns all those bars around the city. You think she has something to do with this?"

The pony tailed man shrugged in response. "We'll find out once we get there tomorrow night. The note I found suggests he was supposed to be there tomorrow night at nine."

Naruto gave his partner a funny look. "Ah… I'll never understand what it is you have against that woman. I mean, she does so much for the police force and the community-" But before Naruto could continue his partner shot him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

As the two men made their way back to their car, they stopped and approached one of the officers. Shikamaru gestured towards the warehouse behind him. "Find out who owns that warehouse the body was found next to and get back to me on that." The officer nodded and the two detectives started towards their car.

They said their 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' to the other officers before getting in their car and making their way back to the station to file their reports on the incident and prepare for their trip to the club the following evening.

The detectives rode in the car making idle chit-chat. As usual, Naruto was the one doing most of the talking while his partner just sat and listened for most of the conversation, only giving his two cents ever so often. But it didn't take long for them to reach the police station. Traffic had been light since most people had already made their way to work by that time.

Shikamaru pulled the car into the small lot on the side of the Los Konohas police station. The lot was mostly empty at this time of day. Only a few personal vehicles and a single police cruiser took up various spots. They exited their car and made their way inside the building.

They neared the front desk where a rather husky looking officer was sat doing paperwork. He looked up at the detectives as they walked in and gave them a friendly wave. "Ah, Naruto, welcome back! We're still on for drinks after work, right Shikamaru?"

Naruto returned the greeting and waved as he walked off to start on his paperwork. Shikamaru stopped for a moment and leaned his hand on the desk where his friend was sitting. "Yeah, we are. This case shouldn't keep me here too late." He smirked and turned to leave, following his partner in the direction of the room where their desks were located. "Keep up the good work, Chouji." The two waved to each other before getting back to their work.

Shikamaru walked through the halls of the police station passing by a few officers on his way to his desk. He entered the room where his paperwork was waiting for him and he sighed in relief. The room was empty except for him and his partner. Meaning there was less distractions to get in the way of his work. His blonde companion was more than enough of a distraction already. He slumped into his chair and grabbed a pen that sat nearby on his desk.

But before his pen could even hit the paper his concentration was broke by the loud voice of Naruto. "Hey! So who do you think that guy was?" He paused for a moment and tapped his chin with the pen he was holding. "I wonder why he was going to the Crescent moon Club…" Shikamaru tried to get a word in to tell Naruto to shut up and work but he was cut off before he could even open his mouth. "I bet he was someone important…"

Naruto rambled on for a few minutes about all of his theories. All the while Shikamaru was getting more and more annoyed. All he wanted to do was finish his paperwork, look over what little evidence they had, go out for drinks with his best friend, and then return home to relax. He did his best to block out what his partner was saying as he filled out the forms that were sitting in front of him.

But that didn't stop Naruto from talking. Maybe it was just his way of dealing with the kinds of things they saw as homicide detectives. The job certainly wasn't an easy one. And sometimes the crime scenes could be downright gruesome. Yet somehow he managed to keep a positive attitude through it all. Naruto was a remarkable man in that sense. And even though he could sometimes get on his partner's nerves, Shikamaru was thankful to have him around.

"Hey, Shikamaru… You never did explain why it is you don't like Miss Tsukino. I mean, she really does a lot of good for us and everyone else…" Naruto spoke with a sincere curiosity. As long as he and Shikamaru had been partners, he had never been told the reasoning behind the dislike for a certain business owner. For as long as they had been assigned to work together, Shikamaru had pursued the woman. He seemed convinced that she was hiding something.

Okami Tsukino was known as a friend to the police force and the community. She regularly helped them out with donation drives for charity, helped fund the station, and attended many of their auctions. She was even somewhat close to the police chief and his wife. And yet, in spite of that, Shikamaru had always seemed suspicious of her. He was always looking for some excuse to knock her down a peg or two or lock her behind bars. Though he never went into full detail as to why. But the sincere look in those blue eyes… Maybe that changed his mind.

"There's just something about her that doesn't add up is all." Shikamaru sat his pen down and turned to face his partner. "Putting the obvious connection with her family name and one of the most notorious gangs in the city aside, I think it's pretty obvious she's up to something. I've run the numbers a few times and she's making a lot more money than she should be given the businesses she owns. But I think tax evasion is the least of her crimes… That extra money has to come from somewhere, after all. I just need to find the proof that'll put her away."

"So you think she's connected to that gang?" Naruto let out a small chuckle. "I think you've been watching too many movies. I doubt a woman like her has anything to do with a gang like that. Not to mention, there are plenty of people in this city who have the same last name as she does. If her name is your biggest lead, then you have a lot of people to start looking at!" Naruto chuckled again before resuming his own work. It was a response Shikamaru got whenever he expressed these thoughts about a certain business woman to someone. He knew that she had everyone at the police station fooled.

Everyone but him. He just need to prove it first.

A few hours had passed in relative silence as the detectives worked before an officer walked into the room and approached the two. He held a file and some papers in his hand. "So we managed to find out the name of your John Doe. Turns out his name is Uchiha, Sasuke. Age 26. He had a previous arrest record for a few petty crimes, including possession of a controlled substance, and a couple traffic violations. He had a tattoo on the base of his neck, a snake wrapped around a sun, and was suspected to be affiliated with the Taiyo gang." He handed the papers to Shikamaru before continuing. "The obvious is, the cause of death was seven gunshot wounds to his abdomen. Time of death was placed somewhere between three to four am this morning."

Naruto had stood from his desk and walked to where his partner was sat to peek over his shoulder at the coroner's report.

"We also found out about that warehouse." The officer handed Shikamaru another piece of paper. "It's owned by Tsukino, Okami."

That gained the attention of both men. Naruto looked down at his partner in surprise. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just smirked. "What did I tell you? I knew she was involved in this somehow."

The rest of their day passed without incident. They had managed to finish the hours of paperwork they needed to do, review the evidence they had, and clocked out for the day. Naruto had said his goodbye's to his coworkers and started on his drive home. Shikamaru had met up with his best friend and the two were headed out as well.

But even as he sat there, a cold beer in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth, he couldn't seem to get the case out of his mind. He was anxious. It wasn't the first time he had investigated a crime and Okami Tsukino's name had come up. But every time it happened there just wasn't enough evidence to link her to anything. It didn't help that the rest of the department would shrug off his concerns. And yet, every time her name came up, he was anxious. He wanted nothing more than to prove he was right about her and take her down.

Maybe, he thought. Maybe tomorrow would finally be the day where he got something on her. Maybe it would be the day she let something slip and he could slap the cuffs on her once and for all. Maybe…


	3. Chapter 3 - The Wolf and the Deer

Chapter 3

Saturday night. Okami's favorite night of the week. The bars were always at their busiest on Saturday. The place was packed and lively. Upbeat music filled the air as her guests danced and drank. Okami sat at her favorite table and smiled. She would be making a lot of money tonight.

Sitting on either side of her were her two trusted bodyguards. Raiden, with an always present serious look on his face. He was fidgety and looked more cautious than usual. The other, Kamiden, Raiden's twin brother, sat and hummed happily along with the song being sung, bouncing in his chair slightly with a child-like innocence.

"Now now, Raiden. No need to be so uptight. We'll handle the matter with the Taiyo in due time. Just relax and have a drink." Okami playfully ruffled the serious looking man's spiky hair earning an annoyed grunt from him which only made her chuckle.

"How can you be so calm about this Boss? This could spell out bad news for us. Besides, I got a bad feeling about something'…" He turned and waved at the bartender who nodded in response and began pouring him a beer.

Okami scoffed and took another sip of her drink. "You and your bad feelings…"

"Well, Boss. His gut usually isn't wrong about that kinda thing after all." Kamiden chimed in. "Remember last time he got a bad feeling? That drug manufacturer? If not for him and his gut feeling you probably would have ended up six feet under!"

"Thanks." Raiden smiled as he took his beer from the waitress. "At least _someone_ is taking me seriously..."

Okami tossed her dark hair behind her shoulder and huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Be a sourpuss then." She downed the last of her drink and resumed listening to the redhead that was singing on stage.

It was just before 9 'o' clock when the door to the bar opened and two men stepped inside. Raiden caught sight of them just out of the corner of his eye. _Great, this is all we need… the damn cops…_ He watched as they walked inside and looked around. When they spotted Okami and the two men sitting at the table they took a seat not too far from her.

Rainden never let them out of his sight. His hand moved slowly into his jacket and rested on the gun he kept hidden, just in case they tried to pull something. He watched the two men ordered some drinks and sat idly, hardly making a sound. He had always been cautious, especially around the cops. His boss always told him that the cops were nothing to be worried about. She held them in the palm of her hand, after all, and considering how much of their funding came from her, they wouldn't dare arrest her no matter how much dirt they dug up on her. But he still liked to be on the cautious side.

Time moved agonizingly slow for Raiden. The men hadn't moved or done much since they had sat at their table. Yet even so his hand never left his jacket. His boss and brother seemed completely oblivious to him. They continued to drink, laugh, and enjoy the music.

It was only after an agonizing hour of silence that the two men stood from the seat and approached Okami's table. Raiden's grip on his pistol tightened.

"Okami Tsukino?" One of the men spoke.

The dark haired women looked up at the two men who stood in front of her table. "My, my! If it isn't Detective Nara. What can I help you with tonight, handsome?" Okami smiled warmly. She was very familiar with the tired looking detective who stood in front of her. Anytime her empire had a brush with the law, it was always him who showed up at her club demanding answers.

But Okami did love it whenever he came knocking on her door. He was easily annoyed and quick to anger. Most people who crossed her path looked at her with lust filled eyes. Whether it was her body or money that they lusted after, she didn't know nor care. And those who knew who she really was looked at her with fear. They knew if they slipped up or stepped out of line that she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and make an example out of them. And yet here stood this Detective. The only man to have any idea of who she really was and still stand up to her, talk down to her, and challenge her authority. She found it adorable that he thought he even had a chance at taking her down. She always loved an opportunity to see how far she could push him.

"We're here on L.K.P.D. business. We'd like to ask you a few questions." The bored sounding man with the pony tail flashed his badge. He knew that she knew who he was but he still liked to remind her that he was the law.

"May I ask what this is about?" She rested her elbows on the table and smiled coyly at the two detectives earning a scowl from the pony tailed man.

"It's probably best if we discuss this in private, Ms. Tsukino." Shikamaru crossed his arms. He never was a fan of the games she played.

Okami rose from her seat and began walking toward the back of the club. She gestured for the detectives to follow. "This way, handsome. We can talk in my office." The detectives followed her to the back of the club. Raiden hurried just ahead of the three to open the door. Once Okami and the detectives were inside he closed the door and stood just outside of it. Moments later Kamiden joined him. They stood on either side of the door, making sure their boss' meeting wasn't disturbed.

Okami turned and leaned against the desk, resting her hands on the edge. She crossed her ankles and puffed out her chest, making sure that her best assets were on display. A simple trick to distract men that worked all to well. And she wanted to make sure she had the upper hand in whatever conversation was about to unfold.. "Well Detectives, what is it you'd like to ask me about then, hm?"

Detective Uzumaki did his best not to stare at the hint of cleavage peaking from her pinstriped top. His partner, however, seemed totally unfazed, as he usually was whenever she tried to use her charms to distract him in such an obvious way.

"We'd like to ask you your whereabouts yesterday evening." Detective Nara took a small notebook and pencil from his jacket.

"I was here at the bar, as I am pretty much everyday. I came in at around five pm and didn't leave until the sun was out. Owning a few businesses comes with it's fair share of paperwork after all." She giggled slightly and watched the Detective write the information down in his notebook.

"And can anyone confirm your alibi for last night?"

"My body guards, Kamiden and Raiden can. They were with me all night." She crossed her arms pushing her bust up slightly. "Now are you going to tell me what this is all about or not?"

Detective Nara finished writing in his notebook before locking eyes with the women in front of him. "We found a body over by the docks earlier this morning. The body was laying right outside one of your warehouses. We found a note on him suggesting that he had plans to come here to meet you tonight for something."

Okami was surprised. She had known about the body and who he was but this was the first time she had heard of any kind of meeting that he was supposed to have in her bar. And it didn't sit right with her. "Oh my… I had no idea such a thing had happened… But I can assure you, I had no plans to meet with anyone. I don't have any meetings or appointments scheduled for this evening. You're welcome to look through my day planner if you'd like." She turned and grabbed a small, black, leather-bound book that sat on her desk and handed it to the Detective. He took the book from her hand roughly and flipped through it. His brow furrowed as he turned the pages. He knew he wouldn't find anything but maybe it had just been wishful thinking on his part that she may have slipped up this once. She had obviously been drinking and he had personally watched her down a couple glasses wine in the short time he had been watching her. Part of him hoped she would slip up just a bit since she was obviously tipsy. But there was nothing to note in the little book. All the pages contained was appointments and dates that were expected of a business owner.

Detective Nara closed the little leather-bound book and handed it back to Okami. "Naruto, I want you to go out there and interview the body guards.." His voice sounded serious and Detective Uzumaki knew better than to protest when it came to dealings with Okami. So he nodded then walked out the door knowing that he wouldn't get anything interesting out of the twins anyway.

A smirked played it's way onto Okami's face. She could see his frustration growing and she loved it when he got angry. He always had been her favorite Detective. It was so easy to push his buttons and make him lose his patience and all it took this time around was one little book. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about Detective? I assume you had a reason for sending your partner out of the room. Or did you just want some… _alone_ time with me." Her voice was quiet and seductive. She knew he hated it when she would flirt and she was in a bit of a hurry to get the Detective out of her office so she could get to the bottom of what was going on. The note on the body was a bad sign.

She stepped closer and brought her body flush with his. She placed her hands on his chest before slowly dragging them up to wrap her arms around his neck. She could feel his heartbeat getting faster as she moved her face so her lips were inches away from his. "Don't worry Detective. I can always lock the door so we don't get caught."

His face reddened for a moment before he regained his composure and pushed away from her. The comments weren't unusual but that kind of thing did always catch him off guard. Especially when she took things a step further and started getting physical. "I'd like to take a look around, if you don't mind." His voice was noticeably angrier now which only made her smile widen.

"Of course. Be my guest, Handsome." She winked as she moved past him to give him room to rummage though her belonging. He scowled in return.

The Detective sorted through her drawers thoroughly, checked every book on her shelf, and even sifted through the glasses and bottles in the mini bar. He frowned and was about to stand up when something soft and warm pressed against his back and a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Handsome." She spoke in barely a whisper, her warm breath tickling at his neck. She reached around him to grab one of the wine glasses sitting in the mini bar just in front of him, moving slowly and gracefully. His face burned red as her chest pressed into his back. But before he had time to react, she pulled away, wine glass in hand and stepped to the side and began pouring herself a glass of merlot. He stood and tried to regain his composure.

"Would like a glass of wine? Or maybe you're more of a whiskey man." She smiled up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. He did his best to keep his eyes from roaming her body. Her pinstripe jacket and matching pencil skirt hugged her curves in all the right ways. He hated to admit that she was beautiful. Part of him, deep down had enjoyed the brief contact and yearned to feel her warmth against him again. It had been a while since he had been so close to a women. But why, out of all the women in the city, did it have to be her that was making him feel this way?

He shook the thoughts from his head and regained his composure. He just grunted, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started making his way to the door to her office. The sooner he got out of there, the better.

Okami smirked from behind him. "Please, have a safe trip back to the station." She walked up behind him and placed her free hand on his should and leaned close to his ear. "And feel free to come see me anytime, Handsome." She withdrew from the Detective. He stood for a moment, debated on turning around, and then opened the door to leave her office.

Moments later Raiden and Kamiden entered the office and Okami's mood changed instantly. "Raiden, find out what's going on. I want to know why a Taiyo was found outside my warehouse and why they were supposed to be at my club tonight." Her voice was harsh and serious. Nothing like the soft, flirtatious woman she had been moments ago.

"Right, Boss. I'll figure out what I can."

"Damn... This is turning into a bigger problem than I thought it would." She slammed down the rest of her wine and sat the glass on her desk. She wiped the droplet of liquid that was streaming down her chin with her gloved hand. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to call it a night and head home. You had better have some news for me tomorrow." With that she walked past her two body guards and out the door to her office.

Kamiden drove her home that night. Okami sat in the back seat of her car staring out the window as she always did, lost in thought. It didn't take long before they arrived at her home. Kamiden opened her car door for her and reached out a hand to help her out. Before leaving, he bid her a good night and then made his way to tuck the car safely in her garage.

She made her way up to her room and sat at the edge of her bed with a huff. She kicked off her shoes before laying back on the plush comforter. Her mind was filled with thoughts from earlier. Not of the body or the note. Not of what this could all mean. But of the detective who seemed to have made it his life's mission to bother her. Truthfully, having him always poking his nose into her business was dangerous. She should have just offed him a long time ago. But she had grown fond of him. And not just because she enjoyed playing with him and pushing his buttons. He was a handsome man who was very passionate about his work even if he always seemed bored with it. That was something they both had in common, she thought. She actually enjoyed seeing him walk into her club. She would never admit it, but she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush whenever she saw him.

Maybe it was all the wine she had that was making her think this way. But she couldn't help but wonder what it was he was doing right now. She had never seen a wedding ring on his hand before so she figured he was most likely single. He really didn't seem like the type to have a girlfriend. Was he laying in bed thinking of her like she was thinking of him?

 _For God's sake, get a grip! He's a cop. I can't risk everything Father left me for a good looking man in a suit._ With that thought, Okami pushed the feelings down and went about getting ready for bed. She had bigger things to worry about anyway.

Across town in a modestly sized house, Detective Nara was also getting ready for bed. But his mind kept drifting back to the warm feeling of Okami's chest against his back. And try as he might to push the thoughts from his head, they just kept coming back.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. It wasn't the first time she had left him feeling this way, but as time went on the feelings only got more and more intense. He had always blamed it on how long he had been without a lover. How many years had it been now since the divorce? Three? Four? He was starting to lose count.

And had he really debated on taking her up on her offer earlier? He felt like he was losing it. All night after he left her club he had tried focusing on the case but all he could think of was the way she felt pressed against him. He thought about her tight fitting suit. The hint of cleavage that peeked out of her jacket. Her long slender legs that disappeared into her skirt. Her soft lips and sultry eyes. He thought about her desk and how it was just the right height to bend her over and- _Dammit, stop it!_ He cursed himself inwardly. It wasn't like him, being this lustful. Especially towards someone he hated.

He got undressed and headed for his bathroom. Try as he might his mind and body wouldn't let the thoughts go. What he needed was a cold shower before bed. Something to calm him down enough so he could at least get some sleep. He stepped inside once the water was running and shuddered for a moment. The cool water ran down his body and seemed to wash away the thoughts as well as the day's stress. He sighed as he felt his body calming down. With the rush leaving his body he was starting to feel the wear and tear of the day. He stayed under the water for a few more moments before turning it off, grabbing a towel and making his way back to his bedroom

Once he was dried off and dressed for bed, he pulled the sheets back and laid down with a huff. He was tired. Tired in so many ways. But he had a lot of work ahead of him tomorrow. Especially if he wanted to put Okami behind bars once and for all where she would no longer be a nuisance to the public or to him.


End file.
